spamano song challenge
by Genie-in-a-coffin
Summary: I decided to take the challenge. it was fun! im sorry for it kinda sucking. you only have about 3 minutes for each... so...


1.

Song: gentlemen aren't nice

Artist: Emile autumn

Authors note: this should prove to be interesting, maybe.

Antonio stood, holding the door for his lovely Lovi. "Dumbass" Lovino mumbled as he walked through the door. The Spaniard just brushed it off and walked into the Restaurant himself. He tried to take Lovi's arm but he would have none of that. "Don't touch me dumb ass!" Spain chuckled. "Only if you will call me by my name." Lovino grumbled. "Your real name is... Uh... It's dumbass, or tomato bastard!" Toni just nervously giggled. "For a gentleman, you aren't very nice." The little Italian mumbled to himself.

2.

Song: the A team

Artist: Ed Sheeran

Authors note: *sheds tear* no! The angst!

It had been so long since Romano remembered what it had been like to not wake up on a park bench. He was awakened by the sound of birds chirping and children playing. "Another damn day." He complained. Now he wished he had have taken his caretakers offer, before ruining it.

Flashback:

"You can always come to me, Lovi. If you ever need anything." He said with his normal cheery smile. "I'm fine, bastard." Lovino mumbled.

Now he would give anything to be in Antonio's arms. He shivered at the thought of what was to come tonight. At least he will have an actual room to sleep in; even if it was a strange man he would be in the arms of. A single tear ran down his face. "I miss you, Toni."

3.

Song: popular

Artist: Kristen Chenoweth (wicked)

Authors note: XDD this is going to be wonderful!

"Lovi, now that we are lovers I have decided to make you my new project!" Antonio chirped. Lovino scowled. "What the hell does that mean, bastard?" He snapped. Toni giggled and said "I'm going to make you popular! To start with, dress like a gentleman!" He said as he dragged Lovino to the closet. Rumbling through the closet he found a suit and through it at Lovi. "Also, fix your hair, smile, be polite, maybe play a sport, you know that most people don't get famous for talents, it's because they were popular!" The Spanish man rambled on, not noticing Lovi had thrown the suit on the floor and stormed off until he heard the front door open. "Lovi, where are you going?" He then heard his Italian boyfriend shout "go play dress up with someone else, bastard!" Before slamming the door shut hard enough to shake the whole house. "Hm... I wonder if Gilbert will."

4.

Song: show me how you burlesque.

Artist: Christina Aguilera

Authors note: O.O this will be, interesting... STRIPPERS!

Spain walked down the long streets, wondering where this place Lovi told him to meet him. He took a turn down a dark street and found a building that was blaring music. "Lovi hates loud music though..." He walked over to the door where he was let in by a man wearing more makeup than Poland.

The sight he was greeted with was none that he would have expected in a million years. Up on the stage was Romano, in high heeled boots, black lace panties, and a corset... Dancing... On a pole... The Spaniard inwardly giggled. This will be a very nice night indeed.

5.

Song: drop in the ocean

Artist: Ron pope

Authors note: fluff!

The Spaniard wanted nothing more than to have his little Italian in his arms. He would give the world to have him, to whisper sweet nothing's in his ear, to hear him tell him he loves him too. But he knew, the likelihood of that was one in a million, but he could dream, right? He sighed, sitting down on the couch beside the object I his affection. To his Surprise Romano scooted closer to him. When he was so baffled by Roma's action, the Italian just said "what are you looking at, idiot?" The Spaniard just smiled. "Nothing lovi, nothing."

6.

Song: lights

Artist: Ellie Golding

Authors note: I really don't know what to do with this, sorry, I will try my best.

The dark, Romano hated it. It was like this evil pulling him down. But he knew he was safe, his light was beside him in his bed, arms wrapped around him. "Be strong lovi, it's just dark." He cuddled into his source of comfort, his light.

7.

Song: golden

Artist: late night alumni

Authors note: this could turn out nice and fluffy, with a hint of Angst, it's been a while since I heard the song I don't remember it that well.

Wait for me, Toni. I'm trying. You know I don't show my feelings well. You were right, I should have been nicer. I know what you said "take some time and think." Ok, I've thought! The distance between us doesn't feel right. Without you I am weak, fragile, nothing. I don't show it enough, but to me, you are golden.

8.

Song: safe and sound

Artist: Taylor swift

Authors note: this is going to be really sad, and possibly fluffy? I don't know.

Another bomb went off. Lovino had been injured. He couldn't even walk, so it was up to his Spanish friend to get him to safety. The war outside raged on, and every gunshot chilled him to the bone. That's when he realized "w-where is fratello? I-I have to go and f-find him!" The Spaniard brought a bucket of warm water over to clean the dirt and sweat off of Lovino. "Roma, we are safe here. Don't worry. I know that Ludwig won't let him get hurt. As much as you hate him you know that as well as I do. But here, now, we are safe and sound. Go to sleep, my love."

9.

Song: smile

Artist: Lilli Alan

Authors note: poor Spain, I don't think you will like this one. *evil grin*

When Spain first left him, he wanted him back, he wanted more. But no, the Spaniard wouldn't have any of that. He had already found someone new. But he actually has the nerve to call him asking him out of a date? There was no way. It wasn't his fault that he was alone. Of course though, he had some plans of revenge. Laxatives in his coffee, clog his toilet, scratch his favorite CDs, burn his collection of tomatoes, or just steal them, change his voice mail so it says exactly what he did to him. When he thought about it, it kind of made him feel bad, but then he just smiled.

10.

Song: a thousand miles

Artist: Vanessa Carlton

Authors note: FLUFF!

He really did love the bastard. Lovino made his way downtown, gazing up to the clouds, mindlessly walking through the crowd of people. He would do anything to see him, to hold him, to kiss him. He would walk a thousand miles, and everyone knows how lazy he is, but he would do that for his Spaniard. A blush spread across his face. No matter what, he will always need him. Finally, he came to his destination. "Good morning, lovi!" He just grunted. "Hey, bastard."


End file.
